


Shallow Water

by orphan_account



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Dick needs a hug, F/M, Kory loves Rachel per usual, Kory needs a hug, post 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: very lazy writing from a broken-hearted fan.Set post 2x11.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Shallow Water

**Author's Note:**

> ''Then we started to work together and i saw a lot of Rachel on you. You both have been broken since such a young age, have failed and have nailed on how to get off of the hardest situations. Both helped people, saved lifes and even saved the whole planet. But still, you can't forgive yourselves for some summertime actions.''
> 
> Kory felt the effect of the alcohol going off her body and she couldn't be more thankful.
> 
> very lazy writing from a broken-hearted fan.  
Set post 2x11.

''Are you okay?'' Kory asked crushing Rachel in her arms. They chose to stay in the tower after the whole stressful day. Kory bought them both tickets for the trip because she assumed that she couldn't drive or do anything like that. Her body felt like jelly and her head was about to explode.

''Yes.'' Rachel said holding Kory's fingers on hers. ''I'm just... worried.''

Kory nodded. ''Wanna talk about the nightmares?''

Rachel sighed heavily, slowly sitting up straight. ''There's no much to talk about. I saw Dick in his own funeral and i saw Deathstroke killing him multiple times. It's just... I just feel bad that i didn't stay nor heard what else was beyond that truth.'' She brushed some tears from her eyes that she didn't meant to let fall and didn't aware to fell either. Kory approached to her side in the bed and held her with both of her arms. ''Gar is in trouble and then is Conner, everybody is leaving and it's my fault.''

Kory gave her a concerned gaze.

''What do you mean, Rachel?''

''If i haven't put everyone back together we wouldn't be here in this situation. Sometimes i wonder if you had killed me things might would've worked.''

Kory stared at the ceilling to avoid what came next. 

''If i had it wouldn't be no Titans Tower, no Titans Team and no Kory.'' Kory said looking at her again. ''Because i'd rather kill myself than doing anything bad for you. You know that, right?''

Rachel knew that look very well, the one that gave her hope when she was felling apart and that brought her pieces together when her heart was scattered and empty, and small.

''I know.'' Rachel pulled herself off the position she was to crush Kory into another hug, filled of tears. ''I always can count on you.''

''Yeah.'' Kory said as she spinned her head to avoid the warm liquid willing to fell from her eyes. ''Don't ever mention that again, okay?''

Rachel nodded and sat up again. ''Okay, i'm sorry.''

Kory laid some blankets on Rachel's body and gave her a kiss in the forehead a bit above of where her glowy gem is. ''Sit tight, okay?''

''Where are you going?'' Rachel asked with a worried gaze.

''Of course not. I'll just see if i can find any source of where Gar and Conner are. I have a quite feeling they are together.'' Kory said as she stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

''Kory?'' Rachel called.

The tall woman looked back to the purple haired girl with a curious gaze.

''Don't you want me to go with you?''

''No.'' Kory said with a soft chuckle. ''If anything goes wrong you can call me up and i'll be there in a second. Plus, you can turn the lights on the whole night today since the 'wise man' Dick Grayson is out from today.'' Rachel smiled back to her and rolled behind the blankets as she spoke.

Poor thing.

Kory thought.

The girl had to get throught more things than any older person should be able to, she wanted to protect Rachel from every bad situation she would cross but somehow she felt like she wouldn't be able to do it. That feeling made her heart sank.

Kory walked to the main composition of the tower, where the living room and the kitchen where. She opened the cabinet to get a bottle of warmth vine and she could clearly hear the ghosts of Gar's laugh and Conner's soft chuckle all around the place still, and of course Krypto's bark. She took a deep sip of the glass liquid and passed that to drink in the bottle mouth.

Her whole body still felt like shit for the things she did lately, she could feel all of her feeling going deep down her throat. Maybe the handsome guy was right, she was canalizing her emotions, the ones she couldn't run of and the ones she were afraid of. Kory took a deep breath before heading to the cold lonely room where all the monitoration services where, took a look at the computers, sat in the chair and placed her feets in the table. She heard some background noises but supposed it was from the big ass non-stopping city outside and just shrugged it off.

''Fuck.'' She murmured as she made her way to the recording files from the last weekend, Donna was right, the boy was in trouble. She stopped the record about a thousand of times to zoom in and zoom out, maybe to find something out. Yet, nothing.

She sighed heavily and she spinned the empty bottle in the desk. There was too much going on for her to give up right now, even tho she knew what she had to do, even tho she knew what it would cost. Kory made the decision to stay regardless of the circunstances.

She grabbed the bottle in her hands and made her way to the place the noises were coming from, barely keeping her feets straight in the floor.

She got into the training room where the boxing bags were. There was sand in the floor close to one of them. She remembered on seeing Gar embracing one of them with an exausting look and Conner stooding by his side. She missed them so damn much.

Kory gave a little blow in one of them to cut off the stress, when it intensified she saw herself on punching the bag furiously.

Kory heard the shower water clinck and she step aside the boxing bags to recognize where the sound came from. She didn't knew the tower too well at the moment, she has been in it for less than a week and could tell it only got bigger and bigger.

She walked to the hidden door in the background of the training room and knocked.

''Is anybody on there?'' 

She gave it another knock. ''I'm coming in.'' 

She rolled her eyes for how ridiculous it was, of course anybody was there. 

Kory opened up the door to face a cloud of water made by the warmth shower. She barely could see or recognize anything. She stepped to the shower box and made her way back when she saw a silhouetto of a man. 

''Dick?'' She called. It could barely be heard due to the force of the sound in the shower water.

She awaited a while in the sink and then made her way back to the training room. Of course she have seen him naked, more than once, but it wouldn't be a delicate thing to do with someone you have nothing with. They have had intimicy, but not like that.

Kory liked him more than she would like to admit, she felt for him what she didn't for anyone in her planet - even of earth, she have never met anybody like him. Things seemed to be clear now.

''Kory?'' The man with the white towel around his waist caught her attention. ''What are you doing here?''

She stood sat in the floor. ''I came to get answears from where Gar and Conner are.''

He nodded.

''I might as well say the others didn't come with you.''

''Blonde girl and Donna barely stayed and Rachel...'' She sighed heavily, affected by the goddamned alcohol. ''She's in my bedroom.''

''Are you okay?'' Dick asked softly stepping to her.

''Yeah.'' She got up fastly, so fast that she almost fell in her feets, but before that Dick caught her arms.

''You're certainly not okay.'' He argued. 

''I-I just need to rest, Dick.'' She said as she tried to run from him.

''Hey,'' He called as she grabbed the exposured skin of her belly from the back. His hands soft in her skin. ''I need to talk to you.''

She turned to him without looking at his eyes. ''I'll be waiting for you to change your clothes.'', with that, Kory left the room.

He was wearing a half-buttoned gray tee when he shown in the living room, she was laid down in sofa reading some random romance book. He sat right beside her, rubbing her knees.

''Which part do you want to talk about first?'' Kory asked to cut off the silence.

Dick sighed. ''I found something. Something i need to show them and i'm almost sure i'm right of.''

''What is that?''

''Jericho. He's alive.''

Kory stared at him like if he had two heads. ''What the fuck are you talking about?''

He shaked his head. ''You wouldn't understand.''

Kory sighed and sat up straight, approaching to him, holding his back with one of her hands. ''I'm not saying i don't believe you, Dick, but it's pretty complicated to understand it like that.''

''I lost my mind, that's what happened. I saw and lived things that i never thought i would, things i had to. Today i found myself in the limb of misery with nobody behind me, nobody to take care of me,'' He said and looked at her again. ''But i needed to get myself outta there i had people to take care of. People i care about.''

''You needed a reason to punish yourself.'' She confirmed. ''That was your sign punishment, that was your redemption.''

Dick nodded.

''What you did was unforgivable, brainless and stupid.'' She breathed. ''You shouldn't make it so hard to yourself. You didn't kill him, you didn't took him in by your own. You're not that person anymore, Dick, you're having the chance to choose it.''

He nodded again. ''You're right.''

''You know, when i first met you i thought you were kind of an asshole.''

That earned her a laugh.

''Then we started to work together and i saw a lot of Rachel on you. You both have been broken since such a young age, have failed and have nailed on how to get off of the hardest situations. Both helped people, saved lifes and even saved the whole planet. But still, you can't forgive yourselves for some summertime actions.''

Kory felt the effect of the alcohol going off her body and she couldn't be more thankful.

''Why are you down?'' He asked.

''I'd like not to talk about that.''

''No, Kory,'' He said connecting their fingers just for her to desconect them again. He stood back. ''I want to hear.''

She looked at him with a half-smile and tears threatening to fell from her eyes.

''When i went to fix that problem i told you about i had to do something, something that i totally can blame myself for.'' She said as she liked her lower lip. ''I killed a guy from my planet, someone that just needed to help me not to get hurt and i can't forgive myself for that.''

Dick looked at her with slightly concern.

''My sister, Blackfire, she manipulated him, she got into his head and the only way for me to keep myself safe was to kill him. I burnt him down.'' Her tears didn't made it to fall. ''Then i just heard that my own sister, sharing the same bloodline, killed my parents. She took everything i had left. My family, my home, my destiny. I don't have anything anymore, just because i decided to stay here.'' Kory got up from the couch, playing with her rings. ''Then i freaked out. I drank too much, went to arcade, even met a guy.''

Dick frowned to that.

''I just wanted to sex, mind-blowing-kind of, but he wanted me to talk.'' She sighed heavily. ''I discovered myself in so many ways here, i found myself again and i loved to be free and normal here. Now looks like it's the land of my entire disgrace. There was not much to talk about so i asked him to leave, using sex as a band-aid wouldn't work this time.''

Dick got up to stand in front of her.

''I'm sorry.''

She straighed her hair with her fingers. ''Me too.''

''Dick?'' She called him softly.

His gaze met hers. 

''Do you need a hug? Because i don't know how things are working here but when i was on Donna's it used to work on comfort.''

He wrapped his arms softly around her in response, burying his face on her neck. ''I want to change for you, all of you, but i don't know where to start.''

''Tell them the truth.'' She murmured in his arms. ''About Jericho. About you.''

He pressed his body closer to hers. ''I know but that's not what i should focus now. I gotta found where the boys are.''

''Uhum.'' Kory rubbed his back. ''You can manage, Dick, but you can't do that alone.'' She said and cupped his face in her hands. ''You're gonna be okay, Dick. Just try to use some help.''

He nodded with a quick smile through his dried tears. ''Thank you.''

He really wanted to change to be someone better.

To himself.

To them.

To her.

His brown eyes asked for permission to her as he rubbed her back closer to him. His lips touched hers softly as if it was their first time doing that with each other. He intensified the kiss by burrying his tongue in her mouth and moving her closer to him, pulling her legs to around his waist. He rushed them to the bedroom farest from Rachel's, the one Kory was sleeping in, with a huge mirror on it's side.''

''Are you sure?'' She asked between his kisses in her neck. ''The window all over the place, people can see us.''

He didn't seem to care much as he saized her even closer to his body just to press the timer in the wall behind her head, making the windows go black.

''They can't spy us anymore.'' He said and laid her body down the huge bed with black velvety sheets. Dick undressed himself in front of her, slowly and provocating.

''Gosh.'' She murmured almost inaudibly.

He laid above her and pressed his body on hers. ''What did you say?''

''I didn't say anything.'' She whispered.

He kissed her again. This time it seemed to last for an eternity, she sat up in the bed and in his lap, she gave him bite marks all over his neck and moved right up on his rhytm.

''You cannot be real.''

''Then show me what is real for you.''

With that, they stripped each other clothes in a blink and followed each other rhytms, it wasn't 'band-aid', it was meeting, it was invating, it was making love in every single letter of it. 

Kory pulled the blankets closer to her body with an exausted look.

''You totally wasted me.'' He said.

''Oh, huh?'' Kory gave him a cocky gaze. ''You can say whatever you want, i won at the end.''

He frowned.

''Dick Grayson's always up awake at five am, now it's four and thirty minutes, which means you won't sleep.''

He did a pout. ''Not a break for the day?''

She shifted her head. No.

They both chuckled and he kissed her softly and kindly. This time they were not running away from each other sheets, not making excuses to leave.

''Thank you.'' He said.

''Are you thanking me for the...''

''No.'' He rushed to answear. ''Thank you for being here. It's... very important.''

''Yeah.'' She said and gave him a quick smile.

He looked far from the bed, looking for his clothes.

''What are you planning to do, Grayson?''

He looked at her and opened his mouth to answear. Nothing came.

''Nope, you're not gonna wake her up.'' She said as she grabbed his waist. ''You'' Kory said pointing at him. ''Stay and get some rest.''

He shooked his head and lifted to kiss her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta, if you're a native or just know a lot of english we can keep on touch.


End file.
